What Happens When Timmy Meet's Danny? Blackmail!
by LochnessRenesmee
Summary: Timmy see's Danny transform after wishing to meet a ghost. But how dose all of this have to do with Freakshow, The Fenton Dream Catcher, Evil Danny, and how Cosmo and Wanda are acting weird? And how did Freakshow get from one dimention to the next?
1. The Wish

HEY GUYS! I'm BACK! Sorry I haven been writing my other story yet but I have been REALLY busy! Well now that we have that out of the way...Here you go!  
Disclamer: I don't own anything metioned in this story, or anything Butch Hartman owns...for now...

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

-In Dimsdale...-

"So bored, Can't focus..." Timmy said while flipping threw the T.V. channels. "Timmy, why don't you just wish for something? I mean that IS what we are here for." Wanda asked Timmy.

"So Bored, Can't focus on what Wanda is saying." Timmy said. "I'm acually bored the one time Vicky isn't bothering me."

"Maybe you like Vicky in a way that you don't notice!" Wanda said with a smile. Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other. "HAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAH! ARE YOU NUTS WANDA? I HATE VICKY!" Timmy said.

"That is the whole reason Timmy has fairy godparents, remember?" Cosmo asked Wanda. "Well-" Wanda started to say.

"Flower channel-Boring, Baby shows-Boring, History Channel-Do I even have to say this one?" Timmy said. "WRESTILING! COOL!" Timmy said with intrest.

"We will be right back after these messages." The anuncer said. "DRAT!" Timmy said loudly. "I HATE commercials! Well no point in not watching them."

A weird looking guy appered on the T.V. He had yellow eyes, a crooked smile, Black eyeliner, a white face, and a red and black hat on.

"Hi," The weird looking guy said. "I am FreakShow. Ringmaster of-" All of a sudden the power cut off in the house. "Cosmo!" Timmy said. "What did you do?" "Oh," Cosmo said. "that is what thay plug was for."

Timmy got up and put the plug back into the outlet. Then he gave Cosmo a dirty look and went back to the bed where he was sitting.

"Circus Gothica, Comming to Dimsdale. Come and get your FREAK on." The ringmaster said, then he held up a red staff with a moving fog inside of a red shiny ball on top.

Wanda turned away saying this. "Ptfh. Circuses are just a way to embrass animals and have a lame atempt to do magic. It sickens me just to look at it."

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Your right...Kinda...Right Cosmo?... Cosmo?...Hello?"

Cosmo just stared at the T.V. screen. His eyes were red and seemed to be moving the same way that FreakShow's crytal ball was moving.

"Oh..What?" Cosmo asked "You kinda spaced out there for a second dude." "Oh, sorry about that. It must of gotten a little spacy in there. Oh well."

Timmy turned back to the T.V.. There was a lot of commercials on. But the Circus Gothica one just stuck in his head. Then Timmy saw another commercial.

"Comming up next, Don't miss the Ghost channel! We will take you back in time to see what a REAL ghost looked like back then. Comming up next!"

Then the commercial showed the guy holding up a baddly draw sketch of a ghost. "Aw, what is this crud? That's not a ghost!"

"I wish I could meet a ghost! Not a fake on, A REAL one!" Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with discomfort written all over there face.

-In Amity Park...- 


	2. Bus Rides and Ghost Portals

Disclamer- I don't own Anything that may be mentioned in this story...for now.  
1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

-In Amity Park...-

"Guys, We have a problem." Danny said while he met up with his friends on the way to school.

"Dude, whats up?" Tucker asked his best friend. "You look shaking up like you have been sleeping in a frezer all night or something." Tucker said to his really pale friend.

"Yeah Danny, Whats up? Did your heater burst or something?" A goth girl who walked up next to him asked.

"Well last night, my idiotic dad left the fenton portal open and my ghost sence kept going off. So after a while, i just ignoring it thinking it was the box ghost or something and now since my ghost sence kept going off, and my dad left the portal open, I am frezing and I am going to have to catch like ever ghost ever known and some that we don't know." Danny said almost yelling.

Danny's ghost sence went off again. "Aw, Darn it!" he said. "Well," Sam said. "School dose'nt start for another 20 minuites so if I were you, I would go and catch some of those ghost because you could always just fly to school."

"Your proably right." Danny said. "Well if anyone asks for me, lie." Danny said. "Oha nd by the way, can you take my backpack?" Danny asked while shoving a purple backpack into Tucker's hand.

"Remember what happened last time? My homework got blasted by Skulker. And it took me all night to finsh to!" Danny said. "Whatever dude." Tucker said. "But I would hurry up if I were you.  
"You only have 15 minuites left." Tucker said again.

"Oh, Don't worry, I will." Danny said. After that, Danny ran into a ally. That is where his trobles began.

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890

-In some weird dimention-

"Woah!" Timmy said. "What happened? Where are we?" Timmy asked as he looked around.

"Well Timmy, you see when you asked to go see a ghost, we decided to take you to another dimention. And see, It takes a lot of magic for us just to take you to fairy world and back so we decided that just incase you wanted another wish right when we got to the place, For example, Um, To leave? we would have enough insta-magic." Wanda explained.

"What's insta-magic?" Timmy asked. "Well see Timmy, when we use a lot of magic and then you want another thing at like the same time, Insted of regular magic, we have insta-magic to use." Wanda said.

"Right, gotcha." Timmy said as he walked around. He saw lots of intresting things. He saw witches, aliens, and even some other kids with fairy god parents.

"Well Timmy, are you ready?" Cosmo asked. "Yeah! Lets go. So what super cool way are we going to get there? Broomstick? Magical airplane? Giant bird?" Timmy asked excitly.

"Well, Um..." Wanda stared to say before Cosmo interupted her. "We are going to travel on a SUPER COOL BUS! YAY!"

"A bus?" Timmy asked. "Now that has got to be the lamest way to travel ever!" Timmy said. "Well lame or not, that is how we are going to travel." Wanda said.

Cosmo and Wanda flew up to a blue and green ticket booth. "Thank you for chosing Outer Dimentions Bus Lines.How may I help you?" a woman with lilac colered hair, lilac wings and pink eyes asked.

"We would like three tickets to the Hartman dimention." Wanda said. (HA Hartman...HA!) "Okay, and which part of the Hartman dimention would you like to travel today?" she asked with a smile.

"We would like to travel to the placed called Amity Park, Maryland. I belive it is about a mile off of Davidsonville, Maryland." Cosmo said eye-balling her. "Cosmo!" Wanda growled.

"Oh sorry!" Cosmo said. "Okay." She clerk said. She printed out three tickets and handed then to Timmy. "Your bus should be leave here in about two minuites so if I were you, I would hurry up and poof over there." she said.

Wanda and Cosmo picked up there wands and in a instant, Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo were on the bus.

"We will be departing shortly to Amity Park Maryland in the Hartman dimention. If any of you are on the wrong bus, please get up now. If not, please take your tickets and scan them on the scanner that should appear in front of you momentraly.  
Thank you for choosing Outer Dimentions Bus Lines, and we would enjoy seeing you on our Bus lines again soon. Thank you and have a nice day." the captian anounced.

Shortly after, The Captian came on. "This is your captian speaking, I would now like to announce that we are going to be taking off now, so if you could fasten your seat belts, we will be on our way. Thank you and have a great day again!"

A few moments later, The bus lifted off of the ground and they were off to meet the ghost boy known as Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom...

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890

Well tell me what you guys think of it, BYE! 


	3. Seeing intresting things

Disclamer- I don't own Anything that may be mentioned in this story...for now.  
1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

-On the bus-

Timmy looked around where he was sitting. The whole bus was blue and green. He saw a few people on the bus, But not a lot of them. More like just a small handful of them.

Timmy got bored with his small attention span and look out of the windows. And like almost everything, they were passing by blue and green fog. Then all of a sudden, Timmy saw something.

He was only able to get a quick glance of it but he was still amazed. It was a red, black, and white blur going past the bus. He saw the strange figure throw something and a purple hole appered. The figure went threw the hole and dissaperred.

The captian came onto the mircophone and made a anoucment. "We shall be arriving soon at the Hartman dimention. On behave of the staff, we would like to thank you for chosing Outer Dimentions Bus Lines and we would enjoy seeing you on our buss lines again.  
Thank you and have a nice day."

The bus gave a sudden jerk and went threw what seemed like a dark tunnel. The buses interior turned into that of a trains and the "train" slowly came down to the ground with a loud screetch and started to slow down until it came into a railroad track. Slowly people started to get up from there seats and make way towards the door.

Timmy got up with Wanda and Cosmo and left the "train". "So Timmy," Wanda started to say. "Are you ready?" "Duhh!" Timmy said.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with a looks-like-a-bad-wish look in there face. And soon Timmy and his godparents were inside of a ally.

"So where is the ghost?" Timmy asked. "Over there!" Cosmo said dumbly as he pointed towards a boy runnung into the ally.

The boy looked around 14 or so. He had black hair, and ice blue eyes. He also had a red and white T-shirt on with blue jeans.

"Wow." Timmy said sarcastically. "Thats REALLY a ghost. I mean that HAS to be a ghost! I mean ghost only look like 14 year old boys on there way to school!" Timmy said sarcastically.

"I'm bored. Lets go home." Timmy said to Wanda. "But we can't Timmy! the train dosen't leave for a few more days! (still haven't firgured out how many) (I'll clue you in later)

"Cosmo is right Timmy." Wanda said. "Woah! Did I just say that Cosmo is right? Wow. Akward moment there." Wanda said again.

"Well what do you wanna do now?" Timmy asked just before he heard something and turned around to see what it was.

"I'm Goin' Ghost!" The voice said. Timmy saw that it was the boy that had been running into the ally. "I wonder why he is saying that!" Timmy thought to himself.

"Oh well whatever. Hey! I better get a recording of what he just said because if he likes a girl, I can use that weird saying that he just used as blackmail! AWESOME!" Timmy thought to himself.

"Quick! Cosmo! Wanda! I wish I had a video camera!" Timmy said quickly. Almost intstantly, Timmy had a video camera in his hands and he was recording what the raven haired bot had said.

The boy that Timmy was getting on tape did somehting that Timmy had never seen before. And this is what he did.

Two rings appered around the teen's waist. His hands shot up and soon his clothes melted away being replaced with a grey and black jumpsuit. He also had a weirdly shaped logo that looked like a cross between a D and a P. His legs were gone and replaced with something that looked like a tail. His once blue hair had changed to a color of white with a grey undertone.  
His eyes looked like they were green but Timmy couldn't tell because he was way to far away. Then the boys feet appered with black colered legs with slivery grey boots. They matched his hands that looked like they had very long colored gloves.

Once his legs appered, the boy bowed down keeping one arm up looking like he was going to jump up or something. The Timmy found himself yelling something at the ghost boy that blew his cover.

"THAT WAS SO TOTALLY AWESOMELY AMAZING! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Timmy asked the ghost boy excitedly.

Danny just floated in amazement. "Well I um..." Danny said quickly. Tucker and Sam came rushing into the ally very quickly after the loud scream.

"DANNY!" Tucker and Sam screamed as they saw Danny just floating there. "Dude! What happened?" Tucker asked. Sam then looked behind Danny and saw a really short boy.

"Um, And you would be...?" Sam asked "Timmy." Timmy said. "Timmy Turner. Of the Butch Demention!" "Yeah right." Tucker said. "Prove it."

"Well um..." Timmy started off.  
1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

Okay. I'm sorry that I haven't written in like well, ever, but. Also my other story will be updated soon. I HAD the idea but I knida (you guys are going to love this one)  
lost it. So if it's bad from here on out, too bad. Well R+R! BYEZ! and...YUSHY! (word of the future here, say it to all of your friends and family) 


End file.
